durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!!x2 Shou Episode 01
"A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words" is the first episode of Durarara!!x2 Shou and the twenty-seventh episode overall of the ''Durarara!!'' anime. Synopsis Celty is being chased by Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, who is also followed by a TV van. By partially transforming Shooter back into a horse, she goes up the side of the building. On the rooftop she makes a shadow clone of herself that floats through the sky, successfully misleading Kinnosuke and the TV van. This chase recorded by the TV van cuts Kasuka's interview, much to the annoyance of the Orihara twins. Despite this, Mairu expresses her excitement in seeing the Headless Rider and all the magical wonders of Ikebukuro, with Kururi calmly expressing her interest. On television, Celty has becomes a sort of celebrity, something which Shinra remarks. She later leaves for a job, promising to be safe. The news then shifts to talk about the recent murders by a criminal known as "Hollywood", whose nickname - according to Erika and Walker - is a result from the killer wearing professional makeup, a different one during each crime. Izaya is shown watching television, and suggests to Namie to go to a restaurant. Namie replies asking what could they possibly talk about, to which Izaya brings up Seiji, much to Namie's annoyance. Kasuka is shown being interviewed on television, getting asked about why he is so stoic, something his manager complains about. He admits that his elder brother is a bad example to follow, but says he doesn't disrespect him. Shizuo snorts at this, before responding to Tom's call. Celty is next shown finishing her examination by Emilia Kishitani, who she remembers being her new stepmother, despite protesting that she and Shinra are not married. Shingen then appears through an Ipad telling her she is effectively his daughter-in-law, and should call Emilia her 'mother'. Celty is then paid one million yen for her cooperation. While thinking of what to buy Shinra, she gets interviewed by the TV van, whom she spooks by revealing Scooter is a horse, but fails to run from them when Kinnosuke appears right behind her, calling her "a monster". The time then shifts back to when she is on the rooftop, and gets a call from Izaya. Afterwards, Celty is chased by people wanting the bounty on her head. Mikado and Anri watch her as she drives by, with Mikado noting how they haven't changed at all. Adapted From Adapted from Light Novel 4, Chapter 1 - "King Television Special Report: Ikebukuro, A Hundred Days At the War Front" Part 1 and 2. Manga: N/A Referbacks * Following Celty's attempt to seduce Shinra in Episode 24, Emilia is shown arriving, hugging the pair before introducing herself as Shingen's new wife, who is also suddenly present. Trivia * This takes place 6 months after episode 24. However, in the manga a month has past between the Yellow Scarves arc and the beginning of this arc. New Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) * Aoba Kuronuma * Emilia Kishitani Cultural References * Multiple references to other anime were referenced, ranging from Samurai Flamenco to Sword Art Online. * Isaac and Miria from Ryohgo Narita's other light novel series, Baccano!, made a cameo appearance. * There was something similar to a Wii U Gamepad lying on Izaya's sisters' table. Category:Episodes